


[Vid] It's Always a Good Time

by absternr



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: For Holly Polly 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



**Fandom:** Brooklyn Nine-Nine

**Music:** Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson

**Length:** 2:09

**Streaming:**


End file.
